


Deep Thoughts with Alex

by KatherosLibra



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Mainly because they have some pretty depressed thought processes, Really it's just Alex being introspective, Thanks to being alive for roughly...three thousand years or so, They think a lot more than they actually show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5632963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatherosLibra/pseuds/KatherosLibra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex tends to think about their past and their current situation often when Erin is off doing her regular human life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Thoughts with Alex

    It was funny how obsessed humans were with the future, Alex mused, listening to the television with some amusement.  They truly seemed to believe that they, with their fragile little bodies and civilizations, were capable of properly impacting the planet with their machines.  Oh sure, they had managed to wipe out several species of animals over the ages but compared to the gods and the Fae and plain-old spirits?  Humans were ephemeral at best.  Fleeting and almost beautiful.  Like a rainbow or a butterfly.  Though the spirit hesitated to compare humans as a whole to butterflies.  They could be downright  _hideous_ compared to the fragile little insects.  Or, well, their souls were usually the ugliest things about them.  

   Frowning now, the shade shook their head, glancing out the nearby window to observe the pulse and flare of Erin's neighbors as the man cared for his dog and his infant child.  Both had colds, Alex observed, noting the unpleasant color to their auras that only appeared when living beings had the annoying little virus.  Perhaps he'd be kind and ask one of the Silkies that lived nearby to give the family some of that tea that was so helpful.  Even if it tasted disgusting.  

   Ah, but he had become distracted.  And there they went again, referring to themself with the pronoun they allowed Erin to call them by.  It truly made no difference, though Alex couldn't say they didn't enjoy feeling accepted by the mortal with the fiery soul enough to earn that pronoun.  A shadow spirit had no true sex or gender, yet ever since humans and the, as the mortals referred to them, magical beings had begun to truly coexist again many of their kind had taken to choosing genders.  To make things easier on the silly little mortals, really.  It was ultimately a pointless endeavor.  And yet Alex couldn't truly fault them for it.  After all, didn't their kind choose certain forms to let humans and even other spirits and some  _gods_ feel more at ease around them?  Despite the condemnations from the light spirits, and weren't they lucky to be near angelic in appearance despite how cruel they were, the shades, undines, and other spirits needed to be properly accepted.  

    How could they possibly help others if they were not?  

   Not being accepted had been a major reason they were seen as demons, despite true malicious entities existing and being interesting drinking buddies, and often captured and bound by sorcerers and alchemists back in the times when humans believed in that.  

    Still, the spirit thought with a smile as they spotted a familiar fiery soul approaching the door, mortals were fascinating little beings for all their flaws.  Perhaps that was why the gods all loved them so.  

"Princess! Welcome home! How was the traffic you constantly complain about?" 

"Shut up, smokey. Tell me where you've stashed my beer this time."

   For now, he'd content himself with teasing his precious mortal friend and keeping an eye on the Winter Court as he'd been assigned by the Queen of Summer.  No time for thoughts like before when he had such a fun playmate at hand now.


End file.
